


Hot Priest

by asuralucier



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Andrew Scott - Freeform, Apologies to Prof Brian Cox, Crack, Fleabag - Freeform, Gen, Great British Menu, M/M, The Beeb, The World Needs More Hot Priest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale watch That Scene inFleabagSeries 2.(I don’t know, just go with it.)





	Hot Priest

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t really need to know anything about _Fleabag_ , except she’s a reformed nympho type in S2 and uh, Andrew Scott is a hot priest. But go watch the whole of _Fleabag_ anyway, it is amazing. The end result of what follows this is Aziraphale dragging Crowley along to harass Andrew Scott into becoming an actual priest to help a Good Cause.
> 
> Just another exercise in writing briefly, please let me know what you think!

The BBC was mostly fine if you didn’t watch the news. 

As such, Crowley was slowly making his way through everything that the iPlayer had to offer in his spare time (Thursdays tended to be the sparest, although he didn’t know why) and was forming the opinion that Professor Brian Cox shouldn’t be on telly for crimes committed against Gustav Holst and _The Great British Menu_ was dying a slow death. It was now, neither particularly great nor particularly British. 

Aziraphale disliked television and unsurprisingly, preferred print. But sometimes he indulged Crowley in his flirtation with broadcast programming and so far, held the opinion that most documentaries ever made about the Church were a bit crap and un-nuanced and therefore unfair. Ineffable. 

“...What in the world _am_ I watching?” 

Crowley pointed his chin slyly at the screen, “Tell me that isn’t a hot priest.” 

(“Kneel.”) 

Aziraphale covered his eyes in something akin to horror or shame or perhaps a careful combination of both. But then he peeked out between two fingers and then heaved a sigh that was entirely too relieved when the portrait stopped the heated exchange of saliva onscreen. 

Then the Angel mumbled something and Crowley had to scoot closer next to him on the couch, “...What’s that?” 

“I feel vaguely tempted,” said Aziraphale in an even smaller voice. 

Crowley patted his knee, “And I feel vaguely more Christian. I think that’s what you’d call cross-promotion. Worth looking into, don’t you think?” 

Aziraphale seemed to consider this for a long moment, “Don’t suppose you have this man’s address.”


End file.
